1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that present assist information to assist photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various suggestions have been made in relation to an apparatus which presents a variety of assist information concerning photographing to a user. For example, a system suggested in Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2009-521134 retrieves from a database an image having an image feature amount similar to an image feature amount extracted from an image obtained by photographing, and presents to a user information indicating in which direction an imaging apparatus should be moved to approximate to the same composition as a composition of the retrieved image as assist information.